Chapter 3
Pulsar Phase 1 is the third chapter of the manga and the first chapter of the Pulsar Arc. An arms delivery to a certain Eastern European country turns complicated when Koko's Squad gets caught up in a local war over an oil pipeline and the local commander tries to get more from Koko Hekmatyar than what was originally ordered. Title page Koko Hekmatyar’s convoy. Summary While traveling to a certain Eastern European country near the Russian border, Koko is frustrated at not being able to get any reception on her phone, thus she is unable to contact Tojo or Valmet. The local border guards appear in an APC and try to stop them, prompting Koko to have her convoy push ahead when the APC is suddenly hit with an anti-tank missile, halting the convoy. Koko rushes out of her car and is shocked to see fighting going on in the valley below. Lehm joins her and comments that the fighting over the nearby oil pipeline is why she cannot get any reception, as the communications infrastructure has been damaged. The entire convoy is under observation by the local military and is informed that Koko is the dealer. The squad is quickly surrounded and brought to the local commander, Major Pollack. He takes delivery of eight anti-aircraft missiles and when Koko tries to get him to sign the contract, invites her to sit down. She learns that he was only deployed eight hours ago and that his predecessor who was supposed to receive the delivery is no longer in command, making him the commanding officer. Koko realizes that the situation is very bad and that Pollack is having trouble supplying his forces and will demand more. However she keeps a smile on her face. Pollack signs the contract and does begin to ask for more when he is interrupted by the sudden arrival of CCAT. Koko is surprised to see Mildo and Lu and is greeted by Mildo personally, who asks where Valmet is and is told that she is on assignment. Koko also realizes that their presence means that Curry, the head of CCAT, is there as well. Jonah is sitting by himself when Mildo finds him and is highly amused when she realises that he is the newest member of the squad. Koko meanwhile sits down with Curry and Pollack and learns that Curry is supplying the commander with refurbished FIM-92 Stingers. After Curry briefly extols the missiles Koko tries to leave but is stopped by Pollack, who demands a new radar unit as his was destroyed in an air raid. Curry regrets that he cannot get ahold of one and is joined by Koko. However he points out that as the daughter of a global shipping magnate she must have a lot of influence over HCLI 's Europe/Africa Weapons Transport Division and can surely get one. Koko wonders if Curry is trying to back her into a corner before staunchly turning the idea down. This angers Pollack and he orders his men to step in, prompting an immediate standoff. Lutz is furious at the development and Koko has to order him to hold. She then tells Pollack that she knows that he is very sharp and will have the civilians and journalists she saw earlier fleeing over the hills hunted down and executed in order to keep the battle over the pipeline under wraps. Pollack acknowledges the truth of what she says and replies that if soldiers are paid to kill, his unit is getting paid better than most, part of which involves supplying them to defend the country and Koko is a part of that. He tells her that she will be paid and that he expects the radar unit. Mildo says goodbye to Jonah before CCAT departs. As the squad walks away, Lehm asks Koko what she will do and she signals that they will pretend to accept the order but then flee after meeting up with Valmet and Tojo. She tells them that she has learned that Pollack is nearly broke and would need to hold the pipeline long enough to generate income to pay them. She then vows that she will never take credit, impressing her squad. That night Tojo and Valmet are holed up in an abandoned house overlooking a valley where fighting still rages. Valmet suggests that they should meet up with Koko at the pass, but he responds that it would be better for them to remain where they are and that they will carefully make their way there tomorrow. On the plus side, they are able to charge their phone. Valmet comments that she cannot remember the last time she slept under the stars. Anime and manga differences *The border guards do not attempt to stop the convoy and are completely knocked out by the anti-tank missile. *Koko sees the ruined town where Pollack has made his base instead of an ongoing battle in a river valley. *The Coke that Pollack provides for Koko is in cans. She does not react when he starts to ask for more. *Mildo’s greeting of Koko is longer. *Koko's refusal of the radar unit is longer. *Koko initiates the dialogue after the standoff begins and one of Pollack's men is depicted shooting someone in the mountains attempting to escape. The standoff is resolved by Pollack putting his beret on and walking away instead of entering a nearby building. Mildo's taking leave of Jonah is extended. *The squad reacts to Koko' statement that she will never take credit verbally instead of clapping. *Helicopters are not shown participating in the night battle. *Tojo is seated at a table inside the house observing the battle instead of sitting on the floor. Debut appearances *CCAT Characters *Curry *Grant (mentioned) *Lu *Mildo *Pollack Category:Volume 1 03